


Day 4: Innocence Kink with Demon! Akashi Seijuro x Angel! You

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Choking, Corruption Kink, Eating The Forbidden Fruit, F/M, Female Ejaculation, God Complex, Light Wing Kink, Loss of Virginity, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: You knew it was wrong. It was against your faith, not only that, he was your enemy. But dear God, the things he whispered in your ear were good.And it was starting to get better.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader, Akashi Seijuurou/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Day 4: Innocence Kink with Demon! Akashi Seijuro x Angel! You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up. I am an atheist, and this doesn't bother me one bit. Since Akashi's a demon, there are mentions of him (and lowkey you) belittling Christianity/Catholicism and God Himself. If you aren't comfortable with that, I suggest you move on to the next chapter.

You didn't even have to think who it was. Not bothering to look behind you, you kept watching the busy streets of Tokyo, dangling your legs onto the edge of the 20-story building. "No greeting for me?" he chuckled, sitting beside you.

"Hi, Akashi-san." You said, looking at him. He looked as beautiful as ever, with his big horns and big wings, along with his elegant maroon robe. If you didn't know any better, he looked like he was the God of Nature.

"F/N-chan, please. It's Seijuro." Akashi said, looking down. "We're not on a first-name basis, Akashi-san." You said, and Akashi shakes his head. "We've known each other for decades. I think it's time we've gone past that," he said. "And plus, I want us to be," he said, grabbing your hand and intertwining your fingers with his.

Any other angel with a right mind would've already flew away or engaged in combat with the sight of a demon like Akashi, but you... You did neither. You didn't want to admit it, but you definitely enjoyed his company, and when he well... Wanted to be affectionate, you let him. Never going beyond a passionate kiss and suggestive touches that were unbeknownst to you.

It was like this during every encounter with him. Sometimes more, sometimes as quick as a simple forehead kiss. You were seeing a demon, and you were surprised you haven't even been banished from heaven yet.

"F/N-chan," Akashi calls, waving a hand in front of your face. "Let's go somewhere private," Akashi said, squeezing your hand. _Private? He's never asked me this before._ You thought. "Don't worry, pretty angel. I'm not gonna do anything you won't like," Akashi said, leaning in and kissing your exposed neck. You let out a shaky breath, and Akashi kisses up to your jawline to your ear, where you could feel his hot breath.

_"Say yes, pretty angel. I wanna be alone with you."_

Akashi whispered. "Wh-What're we going to do?" You asked, pulling away. Akashi chuckles, kissing your hand. "Hmmm, good question," he says. "Lots," he said. "Things you don't even dream of," he says in a suggestive tone.

You look away, your face reddened. "This isn't right, Akashi-san," you said. "Tch. When did you get to decide what's right and what's wrong, pretty angel?" He asked. "We both know you want it," he chuckles.

"I'd show you views you've been robbed of. Give you pleasure no other _God_ can ever give you." Akashi said. "You'd be powerful and be worshipped like a goddess. Because you are, F/N-chan," Akashi says, rubbing your hand with his thumb.

_"Just submit to me, and I'll make everyone else submit to you,"_

Chills run through you, and you could feel temptation kissing down your back. "Say _yes_ , F/N-chan," he croaked out in a deep voice.

_"Let me..."_

Akashi pauses, letting go of your hand and grabbing your chin gently.

_"Take good care of you,"_

He whispered before tilting your head to kiss you.

And you knew you were damned for eternity (Literally.) when you kissed back. You've broken one of the strictest rules of Heaven.

_ Giving in to temptation. _

The kiss becomes passionate and wanton, your wings brushing against each other, sending your nerves to a frenzy. Akashi tries to pull you closer, cupping your cheek, and holding your waist. You let out a hum, your face heating up, and Akashi slowly pulls away, grinning.

_"Now can we please go somewhere private?"_

With a meek nod, Akashi stands up. He closes his eyes, and you watch his hands make some sort of spell. Glowing, golden lines forming in his fingers' wake. Then behind him, a portal opens. He offers you his hand. "No turning back, pretty angel," he said. You nodded and grabbed his hand, standing up.

You looked up at the sky, seeing the storm clouds forming. They rumbled as they formed, letting you know that you've turned your back against your own God. "Someone's angry," Akashi chuckled, before raising his middle finger at the sky. "Come on," Akashi murmurs, turning away. You nodded and walked away from the edge, before entering the portal to Akashi's world.

Actually, more like Akashi's **room**.

"It gets a little lonely here sometimes," Akashi mentioned, untying his robe. "But now that you're here, pretty angel," you hear him walk behind you, and you gasped when you feel him trace the edges of your wings. "I get to play with you whenever I want," he says. 

"A-Akashi-san!" you cried out, your knees immediately shaking. "D-Don't touch me there," you whine. "Where? Here?" Akashi asked, his hands going under the feathers, and you whine out, your wings fluttering involuntarily. You've never been touched there, but you knew they were one of the sensitive parts of your body.

"So cute," Akashi chuckles, and you let out another gasp when Akashi gently tugs on it. You feel so... Good. You've never felt this good before. "Be honest, F/N-chan, do you like it?" Akashi asked, playing with the feathers. "Y-Yes, Akashi-san. I-It feels good," you whimpered.

" **Seijuro**. It's Seijuro." Akashi said, pulling away from you. "Lay on the bed," he said. You hesitate for a bit, but comply anyway. You lay down on the bed, your dress hiking up, and your wings spread across the bed.

"F/N-chan, I waited so long for this," Akashi whispered, before biting down onto your neck. You gasped, holding onto his biceps. "When I first saw you, I knew you were _mine_ ," Akashi said, a hand slipping past your white dress, and caressing your body. You pant, feeling pleasure with the slightest touch of his fingers. "You're gonna make me go crazy, F/N-chan,"

"S-Seijuro—" You let out a shaky moan when you feel his fingers graze on your covered core. "How does it feel when I touch you here, F/N-chan?" Akashi whispered, biting on your ear. "Feels good?" he purred. You nodded. "Good. That's good," Akashi says, and he kept on going, rubbing you through your panties.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Akashi asked, and you nodded, your eyes still shut. You couldn't look at him in the eye, feeling embarrassed at where Akashi touched you, and how you reacted to it. "I'm glad," Akashi says, before sitting up. "S-Seijuro?" You asked, unsure. He settles lower, just below your navel, and he hikes your white dress up until your bare breasts were exposed.

"Shh,"

Akashi soothes, before spreading your legs. He starts kissing your tummy, his arms around your thighs, and he kisses his way down until he reached the hem of your panties. "You look so beautiful," Akashi whispered. "Seijuro..." you pant. He grabs your underwear, and you were quite surprised at how he rips it off with ease.

"Seijuro, w-what're you doing?" You asked, holding onto his hair. "I'm finally gonna get a taste of you," Akashi whispered, before leaning down and delving in your dripping cunt. You squeal and try to close your legs, but Akashi holds it in place. His lips were all over your cunt, and you were flustered by Akashi eating you out.

"S-Seijuro," You cried out. Akashi only hums, his tongue playing with your clit. He looks up at you, and you've never felt this kind of pleasure before. Akashi pulls away briefly, spitting on your cunt, before pressing his lips against your cunt again. His tongue was in your sopping entrance, and his nose pressed directly against your sensitive bud, and Akashi only grunts when you tug on his hand harshly.

"You taste," Akashi pauses, lapping up your juices and making sure to let you feel his lips on your pussy. _"So fucking good,"_ Akashi continues, before groaning as he kept eating your precious pussy. "S-Seijuro— A-Aah, feels good," you pant. Akashi flicks his tongue on your clit, his saliva dripping to the sheets, and Akashi was happy at how wet you were becoming just for him.

He pulls away, and you whine. "You're so bossy, F/N-chan. You're lucky I love you," he grinned, and you flinch when you felt his fingers play with your clit. "S-Seijuro," you moan. "You want my fingers?" Akashi asked, prodding his middle finger on your slit. You nodded, pursing your lips. "W-Want your fingers, _please,_ " you plea, and Akashi's grin gets wider.

"That's my good angel," Akashi whispered, before slowly pushing his middle finger in you. It barely hurt, and goosebumps rise on your skin. "You're so warm, F/N-chan. I want you all to myself," Akashi growled, pumping his finger in and out of you. You moaned, shutting your eyes. "I'm gonna make you feel good everyday and forever," Akashi said, picking up the pace.

_So this wasn't allowed in Heaven? A shame._

"M-More, S-Seijuro!" you moaned. Akashi leans down again, his tongue back on your clit and you buck your hips. Akashi pushes his ring finger in with ease, and soon, his fingers thrusting in you fast as his lips played with your clit. You threw your head back, unable to contain your moans anymore.

"Like this, angel?" Akashi asked, looking up at your reactions. You whimpered, nodding wordlessly. Akashi's fingers stretch your tight, pretty hole up, making sure to be all wet and prepared for him later. "Seijuro...! Feels good, a-ah~!" you wailed, feeling your legs shake. He was merciless on your cunt, but it felt so, **so** fucking good. You wanted _more_.

As if Akashi read your mind, he made sure to make you feel every push of his fingers. Your eyes rolled back when Akashi's fingertips graze on just the right angle, and you cried out even louder. "There— 'Kashi-san, there!" you moan out desperately. Akashi would've reminded you to call him by his first name, but he was too carried away by your sweet pussy.

And for the longest time, Akashi's never been so eager to make someone else cum.

"Mmm," Akashi hums, savoring the taste of your juices. You feel a strong sensation in you, like the urge to...

Pee?

"S-Seijuro, hold on," you say, trying to pull away from him, but Akashi doesn't move a muscle. You feel panicked and pleasured at the same time, but you didn't wanna make a fool out of yourself by peeing on your mischievous demon's face. It felt stronger and stronger,

"Seijurooo...! P-Please," you cried out. "Shh, baby. Let it all out, sweetheart," Akashi says. "N-No, Seijuro, I-I need to p-pee," you stammered, your face contorting to pleasure with every thrust of his fingers.

"It's okay, baby. Let it all out,"

Akashi smiles. "'K-Kashii...!" you whimpered, letting your mouth fall agape. "C'mooon, baby. Let it all out," Akashi says, ramming his fingers much harsher than before, and it was like a thread snapped. You let out a squeal so loud, your voice almost cracked. Your eyes rolled back and your toes clenched, and you uncontrollably gushed all over Akashi's face.

Said demon sucks on your clit, lapping up your juices as his fingers rode out your first orgasm. "S-Seijuro, I-I'm sorry, I told you...!" you groaned, wings twitching at both the sudden burst of pleasure and anxiousness. Akashi could feel it dripping from his cheeks down to his chin.

"It's an orgasm, F/N-chan. You're really new to all this stuff, aren't you?" Akashi chuckled, pulling away, and you huffed. "Kneel," Akashi says, standing up and pointing to the spot in front of him. You blink at him in confusion, but follow anyway. You kneel in front of him, settled in between his legs. He grabs your hair, yanking it with enough force to make you look up to him.

"I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours," Akashi says as he held his cock by its base. "Seijuro," you whisper, a little unsure of what to do, but you were lucky Akashi was there to guide you. "Just be a good angel for me and do what I say." Akashi says, lightly slapping the head of his cock on your lips.

It felt quite odd, but you were willing to try. You were willing to please your own demon.

"Open," Akashi said, and you hesitate, but open it anyway. Akashi slowly pushes his cock in your mouth, and you look up at him, making sure to open up wide so you wouldn't accidentally hurt him. Akashi groans, sucking in a breath. Your halo did **not** help Akashi at all. You looked so pure, and you _are_. His grip on your hair was tight, but you didn't mind at all. 

"Such a good angel... Eager to please your god." Akashi groaned, moving your head back and forth. You gagged everytime he pushed his cock in, filling your throat up. You could feel tears in your eyes, but you were desperate to make your Akashi happy. You were more than happy to call him your **god**.

"Fuck yeah, take that cock, angel," Akashi says before harshly snapping his hips. "Yeah, baby." Akashi's wings flapped. "Yeah? You gonna take my cock like a good fucking slut?" Akashi pants, picking up his pace. "You like it when your god facefucks you like this?" Akashi says, making sure to ram his cock in your mouth mercilessly. You only hum as a response.

"Fuck! Ah, that's it, baby," Akashi pants. "Oh," Akashi chuckles, sucking in a breath. "Look at me while I fuck that mouth of yours," Akashi yanked on your hair, and you pathetically looked up at your god as you swallowed every bit of his thick cock. You looked so beautiful, knelt down and holding onto Akashi's thighs as he facefucked you. 

"Sorry, angel," Akashi growled. "I don't think I can hold back," he adds, shoving his full length deep in your throat. Your throat flexes, and you let out short, ragged breaths, trying to keep your composure.

_"You're just gonna have to get used to taking my cock balls deep in your throat,"_

You could feel your pussy clench from his filthy words. You tapped on his thigh repeatedly, groaning. "What's wrong, angel? Too big for you?" Akashi growled, snapping his hips quite harshly, and you let out a choked whimper. 

He pulls away, and your saliva dribbles everywhere. "You're making a mess everywhere," Akashi says, cupping your cheek. "Open wide," Akashi says, prodding your lips with his thumb. You open your mouth, making sure to put your tongue out. "Good angel." Akashi purred, lightly slapping his cock on your tongue, slipping only the tip in your mouth.

"Mmmm, fuck," Akashi groaned as he stroked himself. "So pretty," Akashi says, holding onto your hair again and slipping his cock back in your mouth. You only hum, letting Akashi handle you however he wanted. 

"Fuuuck, you're gonna make me cum," Akashi growled, fucking your mouth fast. "I'm gonna fill your mouth with my cum. You hear me? Until it's leaking from my angel's mouth," Akashi moaned in between pants. His balls twitched, wanting an orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum, angel. Aaah, shiit!" Akashi furrows his head, mouth agape as he fucks your mouth. "Here it fucking comes," Akashi cooed, pulling out and stroking himself. "Say aah, angel." Akashi pants, and you open your mouth again, eager to taste Akashi's cum.

"Fuck... Fuck!" 

Akashi groaned, his hips bucking against his fist, and he cums all over your tongue and face. Your name slips past from his lips, and you kneel there, still waiting for Akashi's next demands like a good angel. "Inappropriate time for this but," Akashi paused, chuckling. 

_"Holy shit."_

He runs a hand through his hair, his wings twitchy. "Look at you, my angel. So pretty," Akashi murmurs, caressing your hair. Cum drips from your face and tongue, and your body was pretty much hot all over.

"Swallow."

Akashi says, looking down on you, and you comply. You didn't mind the bittersweetness of his cum. Whatever he was doing with (and to) you, you wanted more of it. "Get up, pretty angel. Let me fuck you," Akashi says, holding your hand. You got up and laid down on the bed, a little nervous.

"I can't promise to be gentle, angel. I'm sorry," Akashi says as he hovered over you, wiping some cum off your cheek with his thumb. You nodded. "Just stop w-when I tell you to," You say, and Akashi nods. "Anything for you, sweetheart," Akashi says before leaning down and giving your lips a quick peck. 

"You won't need this anymore," Akashi chuckles, ripping off your white dress, and your wings flutter with excitement. "I'm so hard, angel. Just for you," Akashi coos in your ear as he held onto your legs. You could feel the head of his saliva cock rub against your pretty pussy, and you wrap your arms around him.

"Been waiting for you for a long time," Akashi grumbles, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your face reddens, and Akashi starts rubbing his tip all over your pussy. "This is going to hurt just a little bit," Akashi says, and you shut your eyes, waiting for whatever what was coming. A gasp comes out from your lips when you finally feel his cock slowly push in you. It hurt, but Akashi made sure to comfort you and soothe you. 

You should've seen his face, though. He looked better up close. Eyes lidded and clouded with lust and love as he watched you intently. "You— A-Argh, you feel so fucking good," Akashi grunts, staying still. Your cunt was stretched out, but you were more than happy to take your god's cock.

After all, you were his good angel.

Akashi starts moving his hips, slowly at first. But holy fucking shit, you've never felt so... _Satisfied_ before. "How does it feel, angel?" Akashi asked, holding onto your waist. "... Good," was the only thing you could mutter. Your mind could only think of him and nothing else. Akashi picks up his pace, groaning.

"Look at that, baby. You're taking my cock so good," Akashi says, his thrusts getting faster. "A-Aah, Seiiijuroo," you muttered, trying to tighten your legs around his waist. It felt so good, even by just doing the bare **fucking** minimum. 

"Are you mine?" Akashi whispered, rutting more into you. "Yes, yes, I'm all yours!" you whined out, pleasure building in you. You could feel goosebumps all over your skin. "I'm gonna ruin you," Akashi growled as he started railing you. "But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Akashi grinned, pounding on that sweet pussy.

"Yes! Yes please!" you whimpered, holding onto your Akashi for dear life as he fucked you. "Yeah, you fucking do. You're my girl," Akashi moaned. "I bet you'll love it when I touch you _here_ ," Akashi says, his other hand reaching for your wing. And he was damn right. All sorts of sparks ran through your nerves, and you cried out for your god. He pulls away, but you didn't have enough time to complain. Not when he keep giving your tight, soakiYng hole with harsh thrusts.

"S-So big—" You croaked out. "You're damn better than what I've endlessly imagined," Akashi said as rammed his cock in you without any mercy. "Nggh, F/N, I love you, I fucking love you," Akashi hissed. You could barely register whatever he was saying. His cock felt too good, not to mention deep in you. 

"You're such a slutty angel," Akashi groaned, his wings flapping. "'Kashi-saaan...!" you whimpered, staring at his eyes. "Love you— love your cock," you whined. "Say it again," Akashi growled, rutting into you almost harder than ever. "Love you, my _god_ ," you wailed. "You're so good to me, angel," Akashi moaned, pummeling his cock harsher into you. "So good, Seijuro, just like that, please, please!" You plead, your eyes rolling back. 

"Yeah, angel? You love this cock?" Akashi hissed, his hand trailing up to your neck, and the sounds you made after he tightened his grip were **immaculate**. "Oh, look at you! Filthy fucking angel. You don't belong in Heaven." Akashi continues pounding that tight cunt. "You belong here, _with_ **me** ," Akashi said. 

"Y-Yes, Seijuro!" you cried out. Stars, it felt like the two of you fit just right. Like you were made just for each other.

"Rub that pretty pussy of yours," Akashi says through grit teeth. _"Now,"_ he says. You whine and snake your hand down to your cunt, making reckless circles on your aching clit, and your wings were twitching more than it usually did.

"Yeah, that's it, good fucking angel." Akashi growled, panting as he loosens his grip your neck. He leans down and kisses your lips, and the two of you shared an intimate, feverish kiss. Your legs shook, and you could feel the familiar intense feeling, like a tightening sensation forming in you. You moaned against Akashi's lips.

He pulls away, and you cup his cheek with your free hand. "Seijurooo, I-I feel like— _ooh~!_ " you squealed as he harshly rams himself deep into you. "Cum on my cock, angel. I want you to cum on my cock," Akashi hissed. "Nghhghh— h-haaah, please d-don't stop!" you whimpered. Akashi doesn't say a word, responding only with loud moans. 

"C'mon, angel. Cum on my cock," Akashi growled, tightening his grip on your neck again. "Ah~! Seijurooo, **fuck**!" you screamed out. Akashi chuckled. "Fuck, pleasepleaseplease—!" you screamed as you gushed all over Akashi's cock. Your eyes rolled back, and your whole body shakes. 

Sensitivity sets in, and your hips buck all over. Both of your hands hold onto Akashi, and you whimper with every thrust he made. "You're gonna take everything your god's gonna fucking give you," Akashi growled, not caring one bit if his thrusts were getting sloppy. 

"S-Seijuuroo~!" you mewled, tears pricking your eyes. "Too much— too much...!" you murmured. "Then tell me to stop," Akashi grinned, and you don't say another word after that. "That's what I fucking thought," Akashi chuckled, his cock twitching for a release.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, baby. You're gonna take your god's cum all in that fucking hole." Akashi said, pummeling his cock in you erratically. "Give me your cum— Sei, please!" you whimpered. "Yeah, you're gonna fucking have it," Akashi growled as he let go of your thoat.

"Gonna fill you up, make you pregnant," Akashi hissed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You fucking slut," Akashi hissed, rocking his hips desperately. "Fuckfuckfuck, yeah, angel. Fuck yeah," Akashi growled, before sheathing his cock deep in your cunt, the head of his cock lightly grazing on your cervix. He spills his thick, hot load in you, making sure to let you feel how fucking good it felt to be filled up to the core.

Akashi growls, riding his orgasm out with a few more thrusts until he rides down his pace, panting and catching for air. You laid there, sprawled all over the bed as your wings and hips twitched.

"You okay?" Akashi asked, looking at your face for potential discomfort. You nod your head, and Akashi wraps his arms around you possessively, before kissing your forehead. You could only close your eyes, relaxing in Akashi's touch. 

He slips out, and cum leaks out from your twitching hole, but you paid it no mind, too tired and fucked out to even talk. He lays beside you, not letting you disappear from his sight. He takes you in his arms, and with a blink of an eye, you were fast asleep in his arm. Akashi turns to you, cupping your cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. A grin appears on his face.

Because the halo that used to be on top of your head was nowhere to be seen. 

**End.**


End file.
